


Spinning Plates

by Masterweaver



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterweaver/pseuds/Masterweaver
Summary: It's hard to keep everything balanced.One little detail can send everything into a tailwind spiral.





	Spinning Plates

Afterwards, some people would attempt to figure out who caused the Event, if only so they could put a face to the madness. They would find it to be very difficult.

Could the chef be blamed for the Event? On the one hand, the decision to create a kind of sushi with shrimp certainly triggered it, but on the other, he, like everyone involved, had no way of knowing what it would cause. And honestly, sushi was fish, fish was seafood, and shrimp was seafood. It was a reasonable experiment, and he'd taken precautions. No, the chef could not be blamed.

Could Blake be blamed? She was one who frequented this restaurant, who brought her team along, who took the new option on the menu curiously. That said, she was merely a customer making an order and, honestly, that was no reason to lay the blame at her feet. No, in the end, she was also blameless.

Could Weiss, possibly, be blamed for the Event? Certainly she was at the center of it, and had she just asked what was in this new sushi, it might have been avoided. But it wasn't as though she was aware of the secret she carried, and she trusted Blake to make a fair choice when it came to meals. Perhaps if she'd thought to inform her team of her 'restrictions' beforehand, it wouldn't have happened, but ignorance is not malice. No, Weiss (for all she suffered) could not be blamed.

Jacques, perhaps. He _had_ laid the groundwork for the Event, carefully, over the course of years. But, strictly speaking, the groundwork was in service of another ideal entirely. He had never anticipated the Event. And while he could be blamed, and rightly so, for many of the subsequent events, for the Event itself he was uninvolved.

At one point the possibility of blaming flamingos was brought up. There was hemming and hawing, as flamingos were... well, related to the Event, certainly, but not in such a manner as to have caused it. And honestly, blaming an animal? That would get them laughed right out of most places.

Could the ancient and forgotten cult of Lycas be considered responsible? Mmmm... well, they were long-dead, even if their impact continued into the modern day, and it was generally agreed that they could not have anticipated the societal factors that fed into the situation. And frankly, all that was related to the events following the Event, not the Event itself.

Could the brother gods be blamed--? No. No no no. They might have created Remnant, but they weren't around at this time, and frankly they had had trouble controlling the world when they _were_ around. (Unbeknownst to anyone, they had been busy avoiding the wrath of goddesses they had poorly flirted with at the time of the Event.)

Eventually, one person got the bright idea to go to the relic of knowledge and ask who could be blamed for the Event. Jinn had promptly informed them that the question was unanswerable and, as such, she was allowed to wander the world freely until the current hundred year cycle had passed, and frankly Vacuo was looking like a great vacation spot around this time of year, thanks for releasing her, could they tell Oz about the situation, good, good.

In the end, everyone agreed that laying blame for the Event was a pointless exercise. Sure, it had caused entire nations to question themselves, spawned a wild fashion trend, triggered societal upheaval, led the White Fang to restructure themselves, and started the Atlas Civil Fracas, but all things considered the Event was a minor, well, event.

* * *

"Hmmm." Weiss put another slice of the sushi in her mouth. "I... don't think I've ever tasted something like this before."

Yang smirked. "What, you don't like it?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm... not sure if I like it. I _think_ I do, but it tastes so... _different_ from what I like." She gripped another slice of sushi. "It's... fluffy."

Ruby crossed her arms with a huff. "Between you and Blake, we haven't had a chance to eat much of this."

"I'm sorry, Ruby. Blake, would the staff mind if we ordered... two more platters of this?"

Blake quirked a brow.

"One is for me," Weiss explained.

"Really? At the rate you're eating, I thought _both_ would be for you."

"I do have _some_ self-control, thank you."

WIth a roll of her eyes, Blake walked to the counter. Yang chuckled, nudging her sister. "Like you and cookies, huh?"

"Hey!" Ruby protested. "I'm not like that with cookies!"

"Really? I seem to remember three cookie jars going missing in a month--"

"I WAS FIVE!"

"I'm not a child," Weiss insisted. "I... I just found something new I might like, is all."

"Of coooooooourse," Yang replied. "We understand completely."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

Blake returned to the table, putting one tray of sushi in front of Weiss and the other in the center of the table. "This is the last I'm getting you. If you want any more, you'll have to pay for it yourself."

"That's entirely reasonable." Weiss nodded gratfully to her as she started on her new meal. "Mmm..."

"I think she's addicted," Yang quipped.

Weiss leveled a flat glare at her, idly picking up another slice. "Addiction is not a joke."

"She said, shoveling in more of her new favorite snack."

Ruby nudged her sister forcefully. "Don't tease Weiss, Yang! She found something she likes, and it's not hurting anybody."

The blonde laughed, holding up her hands. "Alright, alright. I'll lay off." She took one of the slices from the central platter and bit into it thoughtfully. "It is pretty good... I mean, I'm not shovelling it in like Weiss is, but I can see why she likes this stuff."

"I guess everybody likes shrimp," Ruby agreed.

Weiss paused, midswallow. "Mmmph?"

"Shrimp," Ruby repeated helpfully. "This is shrimp sushi. Have you never had shrimp before?"

"Nnmm!" Weiss swallowed, shaking her head. "I'm allergic to shrimp!"

"What?!"

"My father always told me not to eat shrimp, or I'd--oh my god I've been eating _shrimp_ this whole time? I've got to see a doctor--"

"Wait, wait," Blake held up a hand, "you're allergic to shellfish? But I've seen you eat lobster before."

"I'm not allergic to lobster, only shrimp."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Is now really the time to be debating this?!" Weiss snapped. "I could have an allergic reaction at any second!"

"No, hold on, this really _doesn't_ make sense." Yang leaned forward, frowning thoughtfully at Weiss. "Allergic reactions are usually pretty quick, and you've been eating a lot of shrimp. What happened the last time you had shrimp?"

"Nothing, because I've never had shrimp before!"

"Then how do you know you're allergic?"

"My father told me--!"

Ruby put a hand on her shoulder. "What if, maybe, your father is allergic to shrimp, so he thought you _might_ be, but you actually _aren't?_ That happens sometimes, right?"

"I... I..." Weiss blinked, looking down at her tray. "...I don't know, I don't want to risk it..."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Look, the way I see it: You've already eaten a whole platter of shrimp. If you're allergic, you're already doomed to a week of suffering or whatever. And you'll digest two platters just as fast as one, so... why not eat the rest? After all, you like it, don't you?"

"...Ruby, how did you ever survive with such a terrible influence in your life?"

Ruby grinned. "I had my dad. Oh, and Zwei. Zwei was super important."

"...We are going to see a doctor," Weiss declared. "Right after this."

"Weiss, I..." Blake sighed. "If I'd known--"

"It--it isn't... a problem," Weiss sighed, going back to her food. "I mean, I never expected this to come up and... if it turns out I was worried over nothing, it's better to find out here, with just us, then cause a panic in a more... public venue."

Blake opened her mouth to protest... but then paused. "Um. Weiss?"

"I'm serious. I mean, I feel I was justified in my reaction, but if you honestly didn't know--"

"Weiss, your hair is pink."

There was a moment of total silence.

"...What."

"Your hair is turning pink."

Weiss brought her ponytail before her eyes. It was, in fact, slowly shifting from its usual white shade to a more rosy hue.

"...Yang Xiao Long. I have two questions. Where did you find time-delayed hair dye, and how did you get it into my shampoo?"

"I have found no such thing, and I have done no such thing."

"Yang--"

"I swear!" Yang said, her tone serious. "You know how sensitive I am about my hair, I wouldn't do this to any girl! Especially not my teammate!"

"Then what is this?" Weiss demanded.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm not responsible!"

Ruby looked at Weiss's hair. "You know, this really does work for you, though."

Weiss turned her flat look on her partner.

"I mean... it's not... terrible?" Ruby's awkward smile faded slowly. "Okay, yeah, I guess it's kind of weird."

"...Whatever." Weiss turned back to her platter and, with a roll of her eyes, continued eating.

And all the while, her hair went pinker and pinker.


End file.
